Gingerkit's Adventures in Twolegplace
Gingerkit was cuddled up with her littermate in the nursery. She wasn't tired and the entire nursery was sleeping. It didn't take long for her to realize she wanted to go on another adventure. She ventured out into the forest and headed to Twolegplace. She wanted to know how Twolegs and kittypets lived. She snuck past the guard (which wasn't hard considering the guard was the mouse-brained Berrynose) and was in the forest. Gingerkit sniffed the air and followed the Twoleg scent until she ran into something. She believed it was called a fence. She couldn't believe what she saw. A giant Twoleg nest, bigger than the ThunderClan camp was right in front of her. A fluffy, white kittypet padded to the fence where Gingerkit was sitting. With a delicate and graceful leap she jumped on the fence next to Gingerkit, her flame-colored coat looking dark next to her snow white fur. "Hi!" Gingerkit eagerly mewed. "Who are you?" "I'm Fluffy." She meowed. "I know you're fluffy!" Gingerkit joked. " I mean you're definitely not short-haired." "I mean my name is Fluffy" the kittypet said. "I know" Gingerkit purred. "I was just joking. My name is Gingerkit." "Would you like to come inside, Gingerkit?" Fluffy mewed. "My housefolk wouldn't mind." "Okay!" Gingerkit mewed. She followed Fluffy towards the big nest. A female twoleg opened the door for Fluffy then spotted Gingerkit and tilted her head. "Act cute" Fluffy whispered in her brown ear. "It always works on her." Gingerkit opened her light blue eyes wide and rolled over, exposing her white and orange belly. The twoleg started to coo and stroke her. She picked Gingerkit up and brought her into the nest. "Your twoleg is very kind." Gingerkit told the Fluffy. "Her name is Anne and she creates what the other housefolk wear. I think she calls them clothes." The white kittypet explained. Clothes! What a weird word! ''Gingerkit thought to herself. ''I have to tell my clanmates that that's what twolegs call their pelts. Clothes! '' Gingerkit leaped on top of something soft and curled up. She was amazed at the warmth of the fire and how it was so well contained. She licked her paw nonchalantly when she smelled something yummy. "Gingerkit!" Fluffy leaped up and poked her. "Get off the couch, Anne brought us tuna!" Gingerkit followed the delicious scent where she found something red and cut up neatly. She took a bite and it made her mouth water. "Mmmm" She meowed. "This is good." Anne put down a bowl filled with a thick white liquid. It reminded her of the ThunderClan nursery and it's soft milky scent. "What is this?" Gingerkit asked, leaning over to drink it. "It's cream and it's ''so yummy!" Fluffy drank the cream with Gingerkit. The cream was caught on her flat, fluffy white face and dripped off. Once the cream was finished, the twoleg put a collar on Gingerkit. "She named you Pumpkin!" Fluffy purred. "That's a cute name!" "I guess but I should probably go home before my clanmates worry about me," Pumpkin meowed goodbye. "Please stay the night, Pumpkin?" Fluffy asked earnestly. "It's not safe for a young cat like you to travel by yourself." "You have a point there, Fluffy." Pumpkin layed back down on the couch, her eyes heavy. "I guess one night won't hurt." She yawned and curled up next to Fluffy. They soon drifted asleep... When Pumpkin opened her blue eyest he next morning, she was startled to see where she was. Then she remembered that she had spent the night in her twoleg nest. "I have to go, Fluffy" Pumpkin prodded the kittypet's long, snowy fur. "I'll miss you." Fluffy licked her ear and meowed softly, almost too quiet for Pumpkin to hear. "I'll miss you too." The kit walked out of the Twoleg nest and headed back to ThunderClan. As she was in the middle of Twolegplace, a giant dog came out, his black and tan head pointed directly towards Pumpkin. She couldn't run, the dog was faster and knew his way around better. She had to fight, but what could plain, old Pumpkin do? Then she remembered that she wasn't Pumpkin, she was Gingerkit! Gingerkit unsheathed her claws and slashed the dog's face. He tried to snap at her, but he couldn't get it. "Missed me!" She dashed back into the forest, into the nursery. Finally she let sleep claim her. When she woke up the next morning her mother looked down at her smiling. "So did you have any adventures?" She asked. Gingerkit let out a small giggle. "Nope, none at all!" Category:Fanfiction Category:mini-series Category:Hazeleye's Fan Fictions